elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hob's Fall Cave
is a cave located in . Located on the coast between Winterhold and Dawnstar, the cave is inhabited by Necromancers. There is a large lighthouse called Frostflow Lighthouse to the south of the cave. Isabelle Rolaine is located inside Hob's Fall Cave. She is a person of interest for Winterhold. She has a letter on her needed for a Winterhold quest. Notable items *Pantea's Flute, a quest item from the Bards College. *Isabelle's Letter, a quest item for the quest Drowned Sorrows, involving Isabelle Rolaine. Near the entrance. *Stones of Barenziah - easy to miss, cross the only wooden bridge in the cave. Just after crossing the bridge, before the area with a sacrificial table and an Enchanting Table, take the path to the left and down into an area with an Alchemy Lab. The stone is located here on a cupboard. Upon leaving this room a chest (adept) can be seen under the ledge. *Skill Book (Enchanting): Enchanter's Primer on the arcane enchanter in the room with the sacrificial table. *Skill Book (Restoration) - The Exodus on the table in the sleeping quarters. *Helm of Winterhold (potentially). *Boethiah's Proving, the book that starts Boethiah's Calling. Quests *Find Pantea's Flute *Onmund's Request (potential location of Enthir's staff) *No Stone Unturned *Drowned Sorrows Trivia *The quest to find Isabelle Rolaine may be linked to some unspecified character attribute of the Dragonborn, as it is not always available, nor is her body and letter always in the cave. *Upon coming to an open chamber with a fortified landing up above the entering floor level, a female voice can be heard begging for help, asking that she not be left there. This is Larina, locked in a cage with two male corpses, a Dunmer and a Redguard. She is destined to be a sacrificial victim to a master necromancer while the Dragonborn ventures through the various passages of the cave. She can be rescued by the Dragonborn climbing the face of the ledge, opening the cage, thus going through the cave "backwards." The paraphernalia set out on the altar includes a black soul gem. She will not flee, will scold her rescuer if a weapon is out, and will try to return to the cage if she's pushed out. Upon clearing the cave of all necromancers, exiting, and re-entering the cave will re-spawn a few necromancers who will carry out the sacrifice. *When approaching the room with Larina on the altar, if sneaking and close enough, one can hear them chanting and praying to make a black soul gem. Their intentions are to revive The Order of the Black Worm. They are necromancers, so they may have been praying to Mannimarco, the God of Worms. *Hob's Fall Cave is also a random location for the side quest Preemptive Strike or Protecting The Bloodline from Skyrim's DLC Dawnguard. Bugs *Finding and carrying Pantea's Flute before obtaining the quest may nullify it altogether, leaving an undroppable flute in the inventory. *The spell Clairvoyance isn't useful here, as it may direct the Dragonborn to go through impenetrable walls. Appearances * ru:Пещера Хоба Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations